Search To New Life
by singstar microphone
Summary: Abby is just an ordinary school girl, with a good life. but when her family are killed in an explosion, her life is destroyed. She becomes rebelious. She then get's sent to Ireland to fix her behaviour. Will Artemis Fowl cure her? or break her further?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yes! Goal! And right on the buzzer! I plastered a small smile on my face, not wanting to smile too much. I didn't want the other team to feel crap. I hated making other people feel bad – unless they really deserved it. But this netball game was a good one, my team had just won the winter season, by _one point!_ I was extremely happy. I couldn't wait to tell my family.

I firmly shook hands with the other team, and told them how well they played. Some of the handshakes were weak, some were strong. I liked a strong handshake. It told me that the person was a positive person, never really much for the negative side, nor a bad loser. I shook hands with the last person, took off my position bib, let down my auburn hair, and went to join my celebrating team. I smiled widely and joined in the group hug.

My team eventually disappeared one by one. I was catching a ride home with my best friend Kimberly. She and my other best friend Eliza chatted together while I looked blankly at the score board, thinking about how close the game was. The score was tie, with 15 seconds left. It was our ball, the whistle blew, Centre passed to Wing Attack, who passed to Goal Attack, who passed to Goal Shooter. She was too far away, so she passed to Goal Attack, who was right beneath the goals. Goal attack was Kimberly, who shot a perfect goal right on the buzzer.

Eliza barged in on my little thinking session (I day dreamed a lot, but I couldn't help it) and told me she was going. I smiled and hugged her.

"Good playing, you did really good." I said in her ear.

She snorted. "The way I tripped in third quarter, I don't deserve your congratulations." She said as she released me from our hug.

I rolled my eyes. "At least you didn't trip over your own feet."

She laughed and said, "Okay! Okay! You win." She sighed, "But God that was funny. Over your own feet!"

I pursed my lips. Great. She was going to give my crap about this for the rest of the week.

"Eliza!"

"Uh-oh. See you tomorrow Abby." I hugged her once more and she set off after her mother and sister, who gave me a warm smile while exiting the door. I smiled back. She was so nice. It was almost unnatural. I grinned to myself, nah, she was just really cool.

Kim draped her right arm over my shoulders and guided me towards the door while saying, "Abby! You played really well! ...even if you did trip over your own feet." She added in a whisper.

I groaned. Eliza and Kim were never going to live that down.

Kim laughed and just kept walking.

"That last goal was really good by the way." I said, making conversation I knew was going to last.

"I know!" She gasped, "I couldn't believe I'd actually got it! I never thought I would get it in time! But, bang! Straight in!"

She kept describing her spectacular last goal all the way until we were half-way home. I was smiling the whole way, she was so funny!

I eventually lost interest and turned my gaze out the window, deep in thought.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell mum and dad about my win. My brothers would be happy for me, but not as proud as my mum and dad. I had made a cake earlier to get my nerves down, and to give my brothers an after school treat. I loved cooking. It soothed me. But cooking was even better with music, a happy euphoria would spread throughout the house if I had my music and cooking combined. Everyone knew that.

Maybe we could have the rest of the cake to celebrate… had I cleaned everything after making the cake? The bowl, wooden spoon, bench…oh! The icing bowl! Damn...I did turn off the oven didn't I?

Oh God.

The oven. There's a minor gas leak.

Gas and Fire.

Not a good mix.

I panicked as Kim's mum turned up my street, I looked out the front window to make sure the house was fine.

No flames.

Thank-God.

And then an explosion erupted from my house and shook my world. I covered my face with my hands to protect my eyes from the blinding light and screamed.

The shaking stopped, and I became quiet. I didn't want to open my eyes. I already knew what I was going to see, I didn't want to face it. So, I reluctantly lowered my hands and opened my eyes.

There, right in front of me, was my home in flames, with my family inside.

I felt weak, shocked. I couldn't breathe. Kim and her mother had their hands over their mouths, staring, shocked. Yet they were breathing.

My mouth was slightly open, I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. I was in shock, my brain wouldn't function. So instead, I collapsed and everything went black.

--

**Okay, First Fanfic, go easy. I'm completely new to this, but I just wanted to write this down and share it, the story will get better, it's all in my head. I hope you like it. Tell me if you do ****  
**

**Peace,****  
****Maddie =]**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Abby!"

My name. Abby is my name.

"Abby!"

Who was calling me? What happened?

"Abby, honey, you need to wake up!"

"Don't worry, I'll just carry her." A different voice, it was deep. A man's voice. My uncle?

"Are you sure?" Female. Kim's mum. Why on earth would I be hearing her voice…?

"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"- I felt two strong arms lift my skinny form up- "light as a feather."

I tried to move, I didn't need to be carried, I was perfectly fine.

But I couldn't move, I found I was too weak. Why was I so weak? What could have possibly happened to make me so immobile?

And then it hit me.

Kim.

House.

Explosion.

Flames…Family.

I opened my eyes. We were outside and my uncle was carrying me to his car. He saw my eyes open and immediately started asking questions.

"Abby? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

I stared up at him for a few moments, and then shook my head, answering all his questions.

He gave me a worried glance and placed me into the passenger seat of his car.

He closed the door, thanked Kim and her mum, and then got into the drivers seat. He gave me a quick glance, turned the car on a drove off.

I stared out the front window, lost in the world in front of me, until my uncle's voice broke through into my consciousness.

"Abby, your going to stay with us"-'Us' meaning himself, my aunt and my two baby cousins-"until this is all sorted out, okay?"

I nodded. He spoke again

"I wouldn't be surprised if Isabel and Tim were awake if we got home, Michelle's in shock. If you don't want to play with Isabel, just tell me."

I nodded again. I wanted to see Isabel and Tim. I wanted to look after them while John looked after Michelle. I wanted to be distracted. I didn't want to face my family's death quite yet.

15 minutes later we turned up John's driveway and he turned off the car.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded; I had gained some energy to at least walk. I got out of the car and climbed the porch steps.

Their house wasn't huge, but it was cosy and comfortable. I liked it. Though, unfortunately for Isabel, there was no dirt or grass in the back-yard. Living in the city doesn't exactly come with a dirt backyard.

I opened the front door and stepped over the threshold, to be faced with the familiar blue carpeted stairs, a small hallway that leads to the kitchen on my right, and a doorway a little to my left that lead to the lounge room. Standing in the lounge room doorway was Isabel. She held her hands out in front of her as soon as she saw me. I picked her up and she surprisingly wrapped her little arms around my neck.

Isabel was never the one for hugs; she would rather punch some play-doh. But I took the rare opportunity and hugged her back. She was a smart kid. She wasn't whining or being loud, she kept quiet.

I made my way into the lounge room and found Michelle sitting in the recliner and holding Tim with tears rolling down her face.

John walked in behind me and immediately went to accompany his wife.

I looked at the time. It was 10:15! This was way too late for Isabel and Tim. I set Isabel down to collect Tim. John saw what I was doing and said, "Don't worry, Abby. I'll put them to bed."

"Nah," I Insisted, "look after Michelle, I want something to do." _Anything to keep my mind off of them_.

I picked up Tim, grabbed Isabel's hand and climbed the stairs. Tim was on the edge of consciousness, so he would fall asleep quickly.

I placed the 5 month old in his cot, turned the light out, and softly closed the door behind me.

I picked up Isabel and carried her to her bedroom. She was already in her Pyjama's, so I just lay her down and covered her with the doona. I turned to walk away, knowing she was going to drift off any second, but instead she called, "Abby! Abby!"

I turned around and her eyes were sad and scared, "Go to sleep, honey." I said, turning to leave.

"Stay!" She cried.

I obeyed

I walked away form the door and lay down next to her, putting my arm around her little body to give her some extra warmth. She cuddled up to me, yawned, and almost immediately fell asleep.

I continued to stare at the opposite wall, my mind blank. I was very tired. I guess after witnessing your family's death does that to you.

My eyelids started to droop, I let them close. Thankfully drifting into a dreamless, heavy sleep.

* * *

**Yup...second chapter, right before school starts (bleh, it's going to be a busy term)...this will be joyful.**

**it's going to steadily get better...i know it's boring now, but it'll get better **

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Abby, do you want to go to Ireland?"

I kept silent. I know this was coming. My aunt and uncle wanted to get rid of me. I'm not surprised; I haven't shown much emotion since…the explosion. I've been walking around, doing what I'm supposed to do, doing tasks to keep my mind from wondering to…them. I haven't been particularly spectacular with my school work either. I'm failing most subjects, and I've turned to my more rebellious side more often than usual. Skipping school, shoplifting, graffiti tagging houses…it's no shock that my aunt and uncle want to get rid of me.

"Why?" I asked, with no emotion showing in my voice; as it has been for the past two months.

"Because we think you need to get away, travel and let loose." My uncle replied.

I raised my eyebrow, a boring expression on my face.

He hesitated, unsure of what to say, "You know what?" he explained, "We don't want you to be set loose and run free. Were sending you to Ireland to fix your behaviour, and to get the old Abby back. Your not yourself anymore, I mean, just last week you tagged the house two streets away out of revenge! You were so against graffiti two years ago! It's quite hard to forget a speech like that one!"

He had a point.

I had done a speech in front of the entire school relating to graffiti. My aunt and uncle were kind enough to show up seeing as my parents couldn't. I had left the crowd speechless. It was indeed a very good speech. I'd received much applause from that.

I shrugged. "Things change, sometimes change is good." I said.

"Not for you it isn't," my uncle said, "being rebellious doesn't suit you Abby. You're going to Ireland."

That was it. Decision made. I was going to Ireland. Great.

I decided to see if they were getting rid of me in the next day or two. Turns out they weren't, they were going to wait for the school holidays.

I snorted.

"Since when has school been a priority? I'm sure two weeks wouldn't make a difference." I said.

"Exams, Abby?" my uncle pointed out obviously.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll probably do so bad I would be better off not doing exams altogether. Besides, year nine exams don't even matter, they're just to get your prepared for future exams."

"All the more reason to do these exams; to get you prepared."

"I feel I'm prepared enough." I argued. Why was I even arguing? I didn't want to go to Ireland.

"Your doing those exams Abby." My uncle said sternly, giving me a glare.

"I'll just skip anyway, the teachers don't care." I said easily.

My uncle gave up and walked out of the room. I sat there satisfied. Exams were a waste of time.

"Start packing your bags Abby, something to do." My aunt called from the other room.

"How long am I going for?" I called back, my tone flat.

"As long as it takes," She replied, "Just pack as if you're going to be living there."

"Are you hinting something?" I asked.

My aunt laughed and faked being shifty, "…maybe. Just go pack Abby."

I obeyed and went upstairs to pack.

I entered my bedroom, rolling my right shoulder to get rid of the dull pain that seemed to have grown there over the past couple of days. In my bedroom, everything was plain, the walls, the bed sheets; nothing had bright colours. My aunt and uncle had offered to buy my plenty of bright things, but I rejected. I didn't want to see anything that reminded me of my family. I got rid of practically everything that reminded me of them, all the way down to that little Transformers pen that I so often stole off my little brother because it was a really cool pen. If anything came close to reminding me of them, I would shy away from it.

I never listened to the same music anymore, I would write my own songs, so I didn't have to listen to the music my family liked. My aunt seemed to be into that idea as well, she never listened to her Meatloaf or Abba anymore, she listened to my music. My taste of fashion has completely dropped out, now only wearing jeans and a t-shirt on weekends. Not that my taste of fashion was ever good originally. I never smiled either, give or take a couple smirks since the explosion. My friends never talk to me anymore. I'm not the same fun, loving Abby they had two months ago. I'm blank, numb, pale and lifeless. You would think that staying like that way for two whole months would be hard, but it was so easy.

I walked over to my wardrobe and started pulling clothes out and laying them on my bed; 4 pairs of jeans, 5 shirts, a couple jackets, underwear, socks, gloves, scarves… I eventually pulled out all I wanted to take, and then searched for my suitcase, which just so happened to be at the bottom of my wardrobe, under a pile of junk. I sighed and started to remove everything to get to the suitcase. When I'd finally managed to get out my suitcase, dinner was ready.

I went down stairs. Dinner turned out to be spaghetti, my favourite. That's weird.

I went back upstairs to finish packing. I managed to stuff all my clothes in the suitcase after four tries. I'd never been the one for neatness. Occasionally, I would get off my butt and clean for the hell of it, but, as I said, that didn't happen often.

My aunt entered my bedroom holding a sleeping Tim just as I was doing up the zipper of my suitcase. She came over and sat on my bed. She observed the suitcase and asked, "How many times did it takes to close?"

She knew me well.

"About four." I replied, throwing a bored glance at the suitcase.

She chuckled, and brought up the topic she came in here to discuss.

"You'll be staying with a family I met while in Ireland a few years ago – "

"When did you go to Ireland?" I asked, cutting over her. Politeness wasn't a specialty of mine anymore; it came with the package of rebelliousness.

"After I went to see Oma, I went to Ireland for a couple weeks. Remember?"

I grunted, "Isn't that when you got prego with Isabel?"

"No, that was America."

"Oh."

"Anyway," she continued, "their names are Artemis and Angeline Fowl, and they have three sons; one your age, also named Artemis – "I snorted, poor kid, named after his father. " – And two year old twins, named Beckett and Myles. Angeline has kindly agreed to let you stay with them for a while." She finished sternly. "Don't give that Artemis boy any trouble, Abby, nor the whole family. We'll find out, and you won't be punished lightly."

I rolled my eyes. Punished lightly. I knew just about every punishment by now.

"Just be polite and friendly, Abby. Who knows? They could show you Ireland's history."

"I don't want to see history. I don't want to go to Ireland." I said.

That surprised my aunt; I used to be obsessed with history, wanting to travel anywhere. But travelling only reminded me of my father.

A frown came to my aunt's face.

"Too bad. You're going to Ireland Abby. And I'm afraid you can't do anything about it." And with that, she walked out of my bedroom in a huff.

I continued to sit on my bed, with the same bored expression that never left my face.

--

**Yeah, that chapter was a bit boring. Sorry. Then there's a plane trip, and then she meets the fowls. Mwuahahahaha! Total evilness. But, I wrote three versions of her meeting Artemis. I'm seriously debating which one to use, one is kind of "in your face" and the other is more "yeah, nice to meet you, dont want to see your face again". It's a hard decision! '**

**sorry it took so long to put another chapter up as well. school's a b*tch ;)**

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**

**PS: I dont own Artemis Fowl, the totally pshychedelic Eoin Colfer does **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Unfortunately, the two weeks couldn't have finished faster. It was only when I overheard (actually, it was more block-my-ears at) someone say, "LAST DAY OF TERM!!" had I actually realised that I would be leaving the next day. My aunt and uncle took no spare minute in reminding me that night either.

"Is your suitcase packed?" No, it's only been packed for two weeks.

"Have you got clothes for tomorrow?"

"Make sure you have a book or something, it's a long flight."

"Have you got enough money?"

"Why are you taking a spray can?" oops, did I get busted for that.

"make sure you take part in looking after those kids! From what Angeline told me, they're rather mischievous…" and so on.

So, now I'm sitting on a plane to Ireland, with absolutely nothing to do and bored out of my brains. I had no guitar, no piano, no phone…all I had was my book and my iPod. Yeah, they can keep you entertained, but for 22 hours? I don't think so. Your eyes would go all weird from reading and your ears would go numb after having headphones vibrating in your ear for 3 hours.

There was absolutely nothing to do. I had a window seat, but I couldn't exactly gape at the fantastic view because a) we were passing over water, and b) it's pitch black outside.

I liked writing stories, so I asked for a pen and some paper and waited for an inspiration to come. Just looking around…not staring at anything in particular. When nothing come to mind, I decided to add lyrics to a song I was writing.

'Trying to find the stars,  
on a cloudy night.  
Swimming in deep water,  
trying to find the light.'

Hmm…not bad, I thought. But of course, they had to go completely downhill from here.

'Whoa,  
you cant find your way home.  
You've lost your trail.'

Okay, still got my cool, not that bad…

'Well some things are better forgotten,  
some things aren't meant to be found.  
sometimes when you finally stop looking,  
these things will seek you out.'

Now I could clearly imagine some piano going with this. These lyrics weren't that bad…but it was way too close to how I felt.

I folded the paper quickly into half, then in quarters, and stuffing it in my bag. I'd look at it later.

I stared at the pen for a while; looking at all the little patterns and words on it. I started to become tired and my eyes became all droopy. I pulled out my pillow and stuffed it behind my head.

It was becoming an enormously long plane ride, but Australia to Ireland was a very long way.

I started falling asleep, with the lingering memories of Isabel clutching onto me before I boarded the plane…

* * *

****

***squeals and hides* Dont kill me! I know its super short! And I know it's been AGES since I last put a chapter up, but my internet was down, and I was kind of in the crap cos I have heaps of homework that's internet related...But I took advantage of all my spare time, I wrote HEAPS, so it's ready to be typed up ect ect (yeah, I know, save the tree's! but I cant help it, writing my story down on paper feels a hell lot better than trusting a computer with all my work).**

**Anyway, I know that Australia to Ireland has a couple stops in a couple countries, but I haven't been on that journey, so I wouldn't know. And I really can't be bothered finding out.**

**The song is actually written by a good friend of mine. It's such a pretty song. The piano is so...so...I don't know, it's so beautiful. She's recording the song, so I'll be able to show you soon. She said the lyrics came to her like what I did in this chapter, but on a train trip, and then another one of my friends helped her out with the rest. **

**The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. (if my internet doesn't go down again).**

**Peace, ****  
****Maddie =]**

**PS: I don't own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Miss, excuse me, miss."

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

Still on the plane, the old lady next to me was shaking me. I looked at her, then she pointed a shaky finger towards the front of the plane, and then to the light above me. I looked up and saw the seatbelt light was on.

Great. We were landing.

I fumbled around for the seatbelt, eventually finding the two pieces and clicking them together.

I slumped back against my seat waiting for the landing. I was still half asleep. I hoped whoever was picking me up didn't have the children with them, I did really have the heart to be playing with children right now.

Suddenly, I felt the plane descending. I yawned about 5 times to keep my ears from going all weird. I was never scared of planes, but the lady next to me, well, you could say a lot different for her. She was clutching the arm rests like they were her saviour. I patted her hand and told her, "it's going to be okay. The pilots know what they're doing."

I rolled my shoulder to ease the pain that was _still_ there. God, some things never give up. The lady looked no different after my reassurance. Oh well, I tried.

I felt a bump and looked out the window while the lady whimpered.

Oh look, touchdown.

I looked at the lady, and she looked back at me terrified. I nodded towards the window, and she cautiously leaned over me to look out. She flooded with relief the moment she saw the tarmac. Well, one good deed done for the day. Ah-ha. Snort.

It looked like the day was closing for Ireland. When it was probably 8 in the morning in Australia. I so hated Jet-lag.

That incredibly nice and annoying voice came and projected through the cabin, telling everyone where to go, how to get off… blah blah blah. You don't have to be Einstein to figure out where the exit is, considering there's these little rectangular box things that kind of flash EXIT in your face, it's kind of hard to miss.

The plane stopped and people started to stand up, grabbing their bags. I pulled my own bag out from underneath me and waited for all the people to get off. I hated being wedged between people, all the pushing and shoving… that's why I never went to the school canteen. When the last person had passed me, I stood up and followed them out.

I stepped out in the warm Irish air and took a deep breath.

It smelt…very different. It would take some getting used to.

I followed the plane passengers to the main building, which was rather huge. How on earth was I going to find the family I'm staying with? I haven't seen a picture of them. God, sometimes I can be incredibly stupid.

I walked into the building, which was absolutely packed with people. Oh, this was going to be fun.

But I'd only walked about 5 steps until a girl not much older than me stepped up to me and asked, "Abby Ellis?"

I observed the girl, she had her blonde hair tied back into a braid with a weird green thing on the end that sat on her shoulder. She was wearing a suit. One of those suits that bodyguards wear, male or female. She had a pretty face and intelligent blue eyes.

I didn't answer her in case she was actually a nutter running wild; Because she looked like one of those people who could kick your arse in a heartbeat.

She held out her hand and introduced herself, "Juliet Butler. I guard the Fowls."

I looked at her hand, and then shook it. Strong and firm. She smiled and said, "lets go and collect your bags."

We walked through the crowd with Juliet leading, since I had no idea where I was going.

We eventually came to a luggage conveyor. I waited for my bag, hoping my guitar would still be with it. If it wasn't, there was some hell to pay. Because my guitar is one sweet guitar.

I saw my bag first, and I pulled it off before it moved away. I waited anxiously for my guitar, Juliet waiting patiently beside me.

About 5 minutes later, thank-God, my guitar came out through the flaps. I filled with relief, collecting my guitar and turning to Juliet.

"Got everything?" she asked. I nodded, and she started making her way out of the crowd. I followed closely behind her, weaving in and out between people like smoke. I was very good at moving through crowds.

The mass of people eventually thinned and we came to a set of escalators, Juliet stepped on the one going down. I followed.

And instantly regretted it.

There's the kind of escalators that go on for miles, but aren't steep. There's the kind of escalators that are just right; short and steep. But there were the escalators that go on forever, and are so steep that your afraid to even move because your afraid you going fall down them.

I really, _really_ disliked those last set of escalators. And we just so happened to be going down a set of them.

I clutched the handle of the escalator for dear life, and barely moved.

Juliet looked at me, noticed how terrified I was, and laughed softly.

I glared at her.

"Afraid of heights?" she asked. I threw her a dirty look and gazed the other way.

I _was_ afraid of heights. Terrified. It was one thing to look out of a plane window, which I didn't mind much; but it was another to be hanging over the side of a cliff abseiling.

Big difference.

We eventually stepped off the bottom of the escalator, much to my relief, and headed towards the exit.

--

Did anyone ever mention how _rich_ the Fowl's were? I couldn't hide my surprise. My mouth dropped to the floor when Juliet turned down the driveway.

There, in the distance was a mansion. It was freaking _huge_. Not only that, but the mansion was surrounded by the biggest and most fabulous garden I had ever seen. It was incredible. And I swear, in the distance I saw a plane runway. This was unreal.

I had finally managed to close my mouth when we pulled up at the door; where whom I guessed was Angeline waiting for me with the two kids Beckett and Myles. They had cute chubby faces, both identical. Angeline was beautiful, with a kind, caring face.

I didn't really need a welcome party.

I opened the door and got out of the car. I went to the boot to collect my suitcase and guitar. When the kids saw my guitar, they both looked at each other and smiled. I did not like the look of those smiles.

Angeline walked up to me, taking my suitcase and introducing herself, "Hello Abby. My name is Angeline Fowl, and these cheeky two are Beckett and Myles." she gestured gracefully to the twins behind her "My husband, Artemis, is currently away on business. And the _other_ Artemis, he's about your age, is up in his bedroom. Doing God knows what." She laughed airily. Gee, I didn't really have too think far to have a guess at what he was doing. What else do normal 15-year-old boys do?

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Unfortunately I will be joining my husband tomorrow. So I won't be here to help you settle in. but Juliet, Butler and Artemis will be more than willing to answer any of your questions." Mrs. Fowl finished by giving a long look towards Juliet to make sure that she heard.

Juliet nodded.

"good," Mrs. Fowl said, "can you please take the boys to play? I will show Abby her room."

Juliet nodded, collected the boys and entered the house. Mrs. Fowl turned and smiled at me warmly. "come, dear, I will show you your sleeping place." She walked into the house, I followed.

The entrance was stunning. White marble and a high ceiling, with flashes of gold here and there. There were multiple statues, but before I could get a good look at them Mrs. Fowl was walking into another room. I quickly rushed after her.

The mansion went in a blur. There was so much to look at, but I was quickly ushered out before I could look for long enough. I tried to memorize where I was going. Go through two rooms, down a hallway into a big opening that led to two staircases, up the staircase on the right, long hallway, a _lot_ of doors. I tried to count the doors, but lost count.

Finally, Mrs. Fowl stopped at a door on the right. She opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I quickly glanced at her before I stepped into the bedroom.

It was huge. It was double – no, triple – the size of my bedroom. There was a four poster queen sized bed with a high canopy sitting against the right wall; two bedside tables shared both sides of the bed, a lamp and a clock sitting on the right-hand one. There was a big window on the far wall, letting sunlight flood the bedroom. Two doors were on the left hand side, one was slightly open, revealing a lot of white: the bathroom. The other must be the wardrobe. Next to me, to finish it off, was a _very _big desk, holding a laptop and a row of books. There was plenty of room for my stuff on that desk.

It was a very nice bedroom.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

"have you got a piano?" I asked politely. Hah, wow, _polite_.

She smiled, "I had the feeling that question was coming. Yes, we do. I will show you." She placed my suitcase on the bed and led me back down the hallway. Instead of going down the stairs, we crossed the balcony to the other side of the room, which led to another hallway. Mrs. Fowl walked all the way to the end of the hallway. She smiled before she opened the door and walked inside.

I followed. And in the middle of the room sat a glorious, beautiful, magnificent white grand piano. My jaw dropped and my eyes popped wide. Mrs. Fowl only smiled wider. I don't think I've ever been this stunned since I found out there was a baby grand in the year 9 centre.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs Fowl said. I nodded dumbly. She walked over to a huge cabinet and opened it.

My stomach leapt with excitement when I discovered the cabinet's contents. There were so many instruments! Bass, guitar, violin, double bass, saxophone, trombone, trumpet, flute…there was so much.

If possible, Mrs. Fowl's smile became wider. She was thoroughly enjoying my shock. "There's also a drum set over there." she pointed to the far corner. "This room is soundproofed and has very good acoustics. So you can play as loudly as you want." I nodded.

She nodded back at me. "Michelle mentioned you're heavily into music. But I must now excuse myself; I've got a lot of packing to do. Enjoy your stay Abby." She patted my arm before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I immediately bolted for the piano.

--

"Which door?" I mumbled to myself. I was lost, franticly looking for my bedroom. I knew I should of payed more attention to counting those doors.

I was about a third of a way down the hallway. I knew my bedroom was on the right hand side. Or was it left? Oh no! This was so bad!

I decided to take a random guess and pray that it was my bedroom. My hand closed around a door handle and I opened the door.

Nope, this definitely wasn't my bedroom. Shit.

A voice spoke and scared the living crap out of me.

"What do you want?"

I looked around the room searching for the voice. My eyes rested on a boy. Pale, Raven hair, slim. Dark Blue connected with Hazel. I didn't know why, but I didn't like him. Instantly.

"Just looking for my bedroom." I muttered. "You're Artemis?"

He nodded slowly, like it was going to take me a while for the information to sink in. Yep, I wasn't wrong about this one.

I entered his bedroom further and held out my hand, "Abby" I said.

He looked at my hand with a bored expression, then back at my face. Dude, he was worse than me.

I raised my eyebrow and blinked slowly, curling my fingers back into my palm.

"You know, Artemis, there are people who have a strong handshake, always passing them around. They're nice people, pretty down to earth. There are people who give a handshake, but weak, and not so often. Those people usually like to work alone. But there are people who don't give a handshake at all. Do you know what I call them?"- I didn't wait for his answer, but he didn't show any sign of answering.

"Arseholes." I finished.

I turned and walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind me. I could've sworn I heard laughter as I stepped away from the door.

--

Holly burst out of the wardrobe laughing. I was still glaring daggers at the door.

"Oh. My. God!" Holly choked through her laughter, "I _like_ that girl!"

I turned and glared at Holly.

"She's not getting away that easy." I snarled at her. But she seemed thoroughly entertained.

"Oh, Artemis. Leave her alone. She was simply stating something very true. You're the one who didn't have the courtesy to shake her hand."

She was right.

But still, no one insults Artemis Fowl II that badly and gets away with it.

--

**Whew! long chapter! (for my standards anyway)**

**I cant believe I took so long in writting that! i'm sorry! next chapter will be fun =D**

**Peace,  
****Maddie =]**

**PS: I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally pshychedelic Eoin Colfer does =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I just wish there was a fairytale,  
to lead me in the right direction.  
My life now feels so cold and stale,  
I loved your undividing attention.  
but now you've gone away,  
I don't know what to do.  
I wish you could've – "

"Hey!" I yelled, "I was listening to that!"

"Too bad," Juliet said, while smirking. " Did you know that dinner has been served for the past half hour?"

"I'm not hungry." I said grudgingly.

Juliet gave me a long look.

"Come and eat dinner, Abby. You've had a long day and you need to have dinner."

I just continued to lie on my bed, writing my story. I had managed to grab onto my note book and pen before Juliet dragged me out of my bedroom.

"ow. Ow. Ow! OW!" I said, jerking my arm out of her grip, "sore arm…"

She rolled her eyes and continued to lead me towards the dining room.

At-ti-tude.

We entered the dining room. Juliet gestured to the chair where spaghetti bolognaise was waiting for me. I placed my notebook on the table and sat down. Artemis was sitting opposite me and the twins were sitting beside him. I sat next to Mrs. Fowl.

"Nice of you to join us, Abby." She said, smiling.

I nodded and stabbed my fork into my spaghetti, but not eating from it. I really wasn't hungry. So I just twirled the fork around and around, mixing the sauce into the pasta.

For the whole time I felt someone watching me. I looked up and found Artemis glaring at me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I sneered.

His gaze dropped to my notebook, back to my face, and then to his spaghetti, which he finished in one forkful.

I looked down at my spaghetti, which really didn't look appetising.

I pushed it aside and opened my notebook, continuing what I had started.

Artemis got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. I heard a bowl being put on a bench and a kettle being boiled.

I continued to write in my notebook, my hand scribbling my thoughts across the page.

Artemis walked into the room just as Mrs. Fowl asked, "What are you writing about Abby?"

"I'm writing about how men can be disgustingly rude." I lied.

Artemis just so happened to choose that moment to trip over a chair leg and spill his coffee all over my hand and notebook.

I jumped up, clutching at my hand and yelled, "You stupid retard! Watch where you're walking! You just burnt the shit out of my hand and soaked my notebook! God! You spastic!"

I walked around Artemis and into the kitchen, where I immediately turned on the tap and stuck my hand under it.

From the other room I heard, "sorry, mother. I tripped."

That trip was no accident. Artemis tripped deliberately to ruin my notebook. My burnt hand was probably an added bonus. He wasn't going to get away with this.

This. Was. War.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I got up and placed the cup on the table. mother was looking at me shocked.

"Sorry, mother. I tripped." I said. she shook her head and looked away. I walked out of the dining room and made my way towards my bedroom.

My little stunt wasnt very imaginative, but it was a start. at least I had managed to burn her hand, she wont be writing stories for a while.

--

**I know, shortest of them all, please dont kill me.**

**I wasnt very imaginative in this chapter...i dont think i will be throughout their whole war. it's very childish...but i guess it has it's extreme's.**

**i'm so sorry for the wait, i went camping. it looks like i will updating every weekend. I hope everyone had a good Melbourne Cup day =P**

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**

**PS: i do not own Artemis Fowl. the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does =]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Whoever thought that typing would be hard with a burnt hand? Yes, the progress was rather slow, but I got there…eventually. See, my precious notebook held all the chapters I have ever written. Not to mention all my songs as well. But they're also lodged in my memory, so I could always write it out again. But it's never the same the second time around.

Which really sucks.

I sat in front of my laptop, typing what I could retrieve from my memory of my story; and also plotting on how to get back at Artemis. He seemed to be rather connected to his science, and his technology.

Especially his technology.

I thought about disconnecting his hard drive on his lap top. It seemed the best thing to do. All of his precious files would be on the hard drive. Or I could just pour water all over his laptop. But that wouldn't be much fun. Better to taunt than destroy. If you get my drift.

Mrs Fowl left yesterday, Apologising continuously about Artemis' behaviour. I told her it was fine, and that I would break his arm later. She had looked at me shocked, until I told her it was a joke. But deep down, I don't think I was joking.

The twins stayed behind with their dear brother. But Artemis had gone too. I hadn't seen him at all. It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Juliet was gone also, which meant she had to be with Artemis. The precious boy couldn't be left unguarded. This left my opportunity to take his hard drive wide open.

I decided that I would take it at lunch, which was in an hour's time. The twins would be on their midday high and Butler would have his hands full I'd just explain that I wasn't hungry, and I would be free for about an hour and a half. I had discovered the cameras, but as long as Butler wasn't sitting in front of them when I take the hard drive, nobody would know.

I sat in front of my lap top, still typing story, counting down the minutes before it was time. I wondered how Artemis was going to react to this. He would be furious of course, but he was going to get me back. I just had to be very careful.

I heard a crash from downstairs. I looked away from my laptop to my door. I stopped typing, saved, and walked to the source of the crash. It sounded like it came from the kitchen, which would be the most obvious place, since its lunch time. I had managed to memorise the way to the kitchen yesterday, which I personally think is a big achievement. This place was huge. After going down the staircase, passing through a couple big rooms and walking down the hallway, I entered the kitchen; where I found all sorts of objects sprawled across the floor. Butler was picking them and putting them back in their designated places, The twins stood to the side, guilt mixed with amusement written all over their faces.

"We're sorry, Butler," Myles said.

"We were only looking for the jam." Beckett added.

"The jam is next to the toaster." Butler said calmly. I wondered how he could do that, stay so calm.

Both boys nodded in unison and went to fetch the jam. Butler noticed me standing in the kitchen behind the island bench.

Lunch is ready if you want some, Abby." He told me.

Perfect time to strike.

"No, it's okay. I'm not very hungry." I said in the most innocent voice possible. He nodded and I walked out of the kitchen, rolling my shoulder to ease the pain. I headed to my bedroom to grab my tools. And then It was time to steal Artemis' hard drive.

--

Taking Artemis' hard drive was easier than I thought. A clean job. I had simply opened up the laptop, disconnected the hard drive, and put it all back together again. No strings attached. I would've thought Artemis would have soldered the hard drive to the laptop, or had a few more wire connections. But it was simple, nothing drastic.

Until I had to get rid of his files.

I decided that for some weird, ludicrous reason Artemis and I became friends, I would save his files to my USB. But it will be great to watch him suffer. I'll save the time to delete the files on his hard drive until he can watch it with his own eyes. But the only problem was his password. That guy had a password for everything. I cursed out loud when I had discovered his password. Mission aborted. How could I get around his password? I was really bad at hacking. I could hardly remember how to hack let alone hack into something

OR,

I could take out my hard drive, put his in, and change the password. The settings on my laptop are set to when I change a password, I wouldn't need my old one.

All I could do was try.

I opened up my lap top and disconnected my hard drive, replacing it with Artemis'. I sealed the laptop and turned it back on.

The screen showed all it usual starting mode pictures, and then it went straight to the desktop. A good sign. I didn't use a login password. But then again, Artemis might not either. I went to the computer settings and opened the properties of the hard drive. I clicked "protection" and then "change password". I held my breath, hoping my settings would kick in.

YES!

I could change the password! I quickly typed in "AbsterGangsta", knowing that Artemis would never guess it…at least, I hoped.

I chucked all of his files into one folder and plugged in my USB. I switched a copy of the files onto the USB, adding all my stories and songs while I was at it. Better to be safe than sorry.

I unplugged the USB and slipped it into my sock. So one ever looks in the dirty socks.

--

I was ready. I had my hard drive plugged in through a USB port, while Artemis' was still sitting in my laptop; ready for the files to be deleted. I was hoping that when I started to delete his files, he would run to disconnect my hard drive, thinking it would be his own. It would use up precious seconds of his deleting time.

Artemis had arrived back an hour ago. It was only a matter of time he would retire to his lap top. He seemed rather worn out, so I want really sure.

Actually, scratch that, I was right in thinking he would go to his lap top. Because merely seconds after I had that thought, a deafening "NO!" ran through the house. I swear, the neighbours would have heard. Butler most likely heard Artemis' little roaring session, so this had to be quick. I hovered my finger over the delete button as Artemis stomped down the hallway.

He burst into my bedroom and screamed, "WHERE IS IT?!"

I didn't flinch, just continued looking at the delete button. He was extremely apoplectic. You could even faintly see a vain on his forehead.

His eyes lingered on my finger hovering over the delete button, to the hard drive, and then to me.

His expression of flaming fury was replaced by a look of pure horror.

"If you move or call out for mummy, my finger goes down." I said calmly.

"You wouldn't." he said weakly.

"Try me." I said evilly.

He took a steady step forward; the closer he got, the closer my finger would get to the button. He took a step back; and I raised my finger back to its original position.

I looked up at him. He looked deep in thought; probably thinking of how to get out of this sticky situation.

His eyes connected with mine. This most likely meant that he was up to something. He needed my eye contact to make sure I wouldn't look at what he would be doing with his hands or feet. Well, he just busted himself.

I stabbed my finger down.

"NO!" he roared. He bolted towards me and grabbed for my hard drive,

Ha. Sucked in.

He unplugged my hard drive while a smirk crept onto my face. He looked at the computer screen, only to find that the files were still deleting.

He looked at me, with the smirk on my face, and then back to the lap top.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, while pushing my seat back and fumbling for the mouse to cancel the deleting.

But it was already finished.

My chair rolled to a stop. I stood up and walked back over to him.

"That's what you get for burning my hand and destroying my notebook." I said, and then I walked out of my bedroom to play the piano, leaving a frozen and shocked Artemis behind.

* * *

**I am so, SO sorry it took so long to update. School is becoming the biggest pain in the a** ever known. Exams. exams and more exams. **

**but, it's all over. thank God.**

**I think this is my second longest chapter. surprisingly, it took a while to write. It may seem a little dramatic, but you've seen nothing. I think what's coming up is so big it might put you off this story. To me it's become kind of ordinary, but you might think it's just ridiculous. If any of you can guess right at what it is, your super dooper smart. i have put hints in there to what it is, but it isnt very obvious. **

**Blah! I'm saying too much! I just want to spill my guts here and now! gosh, i'm so bad at keeping my own secrets ;)**

**anyway...hope you enjoyed this chap =] I feel sorry for poor Arty, I would never in my whole life ever touch someone elses belongings to get back at them. it's waaaaayyy unlike me. lol, that'd be why my writing is turning really crap XD**

**By the way, the whole hacking and changing password thing, it's totally not real. If you could manage to do that with someone as smart as the character Arty Fowl, there is something seriously wrong with your computer XD.**

**Peace,  
****Maddie =]**

**P.S: I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does =]**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Artemis P.O.V**

I stared at the screen. This could not be happening. Why would she do that? It was uncalled for! There was no need to go to extremes! She must have been pretty damn connected to her notebook. Her hand would be fine, she managed to get it under cold water before any serious damage could be done. But, _this_… everything was on my hard drive.

But I'm not stupid, I did save the most important files to my phone, which is a short relief, but all of the other files were gone.

_Gone_

I just had to pray to god that Foaly was still as nosy and rude when it came to privacy, for he could have copied and saved all my files for himself, to make sure I wasn't up to something. Not that I was these days, but being Foaly, I would still keep my eye out.

For the mean time, I needed to think of a way to bring Abby down. I haven't been around to know what her interests are, but now's my time.

--

**Abby P.O.V**

"It's 50,000 feet high,  
everyone look to the skies.  
And it's just so damn strong.  
Why can't anything ever go wrong?"

I paused to write down the lyrics and melody. Doing something rebellious has put me on a music writing high. I've only been in this room for 10 minutes and I've already written a verse and some of the chorus. More lyrics came to my mind. I put down my pen and mixed them with the melody.

"Pictures can be changed,  
but your reflection's still the same.  
And you can try all you might,  
but not everything's gonna be right.  
No one's a perfectionist."

I wrote those lyrics down with the chords, and picked up my guitar. I heard a slightly muffled noise and I froze. I listened out for another noise to be made. But when none came, I started to relax and work on my music again. I must have been hearing things. I strummed softly and heard the sweet sound of the metal strings. Ah, I loved this guitar.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I'd never sworn in my life, but somehow, I felt that this was the right moment.

Holy. _Shit_.

Abby could _sing._

I felt the shockwaves roll through my body from the power of her voice. It was incredible.

I watched closely as she stopped playing and reached behind her. She picked up a guitar that I had never seen around here. It was red, sleek and shiny with a white border. It was a really nice guitar. It had to be hers, and the way she handled the guitar with delicacy meant that she must adore it. I had found my point of attack.

I quietly backed away from the door, closing it very, _very_ softly. I quickly tip-toed down the hallway, she would have heard that door closing.

I made it to my bedroom and safely locked myself inside. I knew what I was going to do, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Because right now, I had files to retrieve.

--

**Abby P.O.V**

_I lay, weak and unmoving. I opened my heavy eyes and they immediately connected with a pair of worried and pained midnight-blue one's. My senses were slow, it took a while to realise that someone was holding my hand. I tore my eyes from the blue ones and looked down at my hand. My eyes trailed from the unknown hand, the arm that connected, right back to the same pair of blue eyes. I realised that those blue eyes belonged to Artemis._

"_Abby" he whispered, his voice breaking._

"_Abby," he whispered again, "your going to be okay, I promise."_

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment. It was only too quickly that he pulled back and placed his forehead against mine. I looked deeply into his eyes; they were a mixture of emotions. There was pain, worry and hope. But above all his eyes showed love. I don't know why he had such hope, I was dying. He placed his hands on either side of my face, memorizing every inch of it. I closed my eyes again, revelling at his warm touch. I heard him sigh brokenly as I leant into his hands._

_And then he was gone. I opened my eyes; he had turned around and walked to the door. I tried to call for him, but I had no voice. I could barely even open my mouth._

_Artemis opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I stared in shock, I felt the urge to cry. I couldn't breathe…_

_I couldn't breathe…_

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe!

My senses smashed into me as I woke up. I opened my eyes, but I was only greeted with darkness. I found that I was lying on my stomach, without support of my legs to keep my breathing steady. My windpipe was being cut off because of the angle my head was laying at. I tried to roll over so I could breathe, but I found I was too weak. I started to panic, wave after wave of terror washed through me. _I needed air_.

I tried to roll over again. And the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, gratefully gulping in huge lung fulls of air.

That was scary. I rolled safely onto my side and almost immediately fell asleep again, totally unaware of the dream that I had just experienced.

_--_

"Up! Rise and shine!"

I groaned, and then cowered underneath the bedcovers as the sunlight emerged from behind the curtains and hit my eyes.

"Ow! You could have at least waited until my eyes had adjusted!" I said, my voice muffled by the blankets.

Juliet ignored me. "Come on, breakfast is downstairs."

"I'm not hungry." I whined.

"Then starve." Juliet sneered. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door rather loudly behind her.

"Will do." I mumbled. Looks like the news got out that I had got hold of Artemis' hard drive. Oh well.

I clumsily got out of bed and put my clothes on. I walked sluggishly out of my bedroom and made my way towards the music room. Music is always the best way to start a day. I opened the door, prepared to walk over and grab my guitar from next to the piano, but there was something blocking my pathway in front of me.

What I saw lit up a flame of anger and fury within my heart. My guitar was snapped, smashed and destroyed. My hands balled up into fists and my whole body started shaking. I knew this wasn't caused by the twins.

That guitar was the only thing that had pretty much kept my sanity. When I said that guitar was special, I wasn't joking. I know that the wise say you shouldn't get attached to objects, but I just cannot stress enough on how much that guitar meant to me. It went everywhere with me. It held almost _every happy memory_ spent with my family. It was all I had left.

And now it was destroyed. I wasn't going to cry, I was too far gone to cry.

I was going to make Artemis wish he wasn't brought into this world.

I stormed out of the music room and all the way down the stairs. I smashed my fist into a couple walls along the way, trying to relieve my anger, but it wouldn't help. I finally made it to the Dining Room and smashed the door open. I panned the table and spotted Artemis, who was looking alarmed. I started to walk furiously towards him. He immediately stood up and made a gesture with his hands to calm down. Hah, good luck. When I was within a metre away from him, I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face with all my strength. The momentum from my punch sent him into the table. I was just about to punch him again when I was grabbed from behind by a pair of two large, muscly arms.

"NO!!" I screamed, and writhed around in Butler's arms, flailing about. "LET ME GO!"

"Not until you calm down" Butler said with authority.

"LET. ME. GO!" I yelled, still wrestling against Butler's grip.

Artemis seemed to have recovered pretty quickly, because he suddenly yelled "STOP!"

I stopped moving and Butler dropped me onto the floor. Artemis looked directly at me with a bloody nose.

"You should have thought long and hard about taking my hard drive and deleting everything on it in the first place." Artemis said, "Otherwise you wouldn't undoubtedly be going through all this pain. You have absolutely no idea who you are messing with, Abby. You seem to take pride in other people's suffering. You do damage to other people, and then you wonder why you get damaged in return! Life's not a walk through a field of daisies and butterflies! There is _always_ that hole that trips you over!"

I took deep, steady breaths to stop myself from going off again. "You have _no_ idea what you've just done." I said in a strangled voice.

"No! I don't! But you don't have any idea what _you've_ done either!" He pointed out quickly.

I resisted the urge to scream my whole life story to him, and then see how he reacts. I clenched my teeth and slowly stood up. "At least your hard drive meant nothing. At least your files can be replaced. My guitar may seem like just another instrument to you, but it wasn't to me. It meant something. And it _cannot _be replaced. You may think we're just in the same situation, but you couldn't be further from the truth. I hope one day when you do find out the truth, the guilt just eats at you," I took a step closer to him, "eats at you fucking inside out."

I took another step closer and slapped him in the face. Immediately, Butler was there, forcing me out of the room.

"Go to your bedroom, and don't come out until I tell you." Butler said viciously. I turned on my heal and started to walk towards my bedroom. When I came to the hall, I stopped. On my left there was a door that led into the yard, and beyond that was the Fowl's huge garden. I took a change in direction and walked towards the door and out into the open. And, as I walked, I sang.

--

It took a whole 6 hours before Juliet came and found me. I was surprised it would take them that long; it didn't take 6 hours to fix a broken nose.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be in your bedroom!" Juliet said. I shrugged, and just continued to walk among all the flowers and plants. A look of anger crossed Juliet's face and she grabbed my arm. I immediately felt a horrible pain run from my arm and all through my body. I yanked my arm away from her. "Watch which bloody arm you grab hold of will you?!" I yelled. Her eyes narrowed at me and then she started to walk back to the house. After about 5 metres, she turned back towards me and signalled for me to follow her. And so I did.

She guided me through the house and into the dining room. Artemis sat, his nose bandaged and on the road to healing, at the other end of the table, with a big bowl of stir fry sitting next to him, waiting to be eaten. I had a feeling that the stir fry was for me, and it was only confirmed when Juliet started to push me towards the food. I grudgingly complied and sat down in front of the bowl of stir fry. But I crossed my arms in front of me and didn't touch it. Artemis eyed my suspiciously.

"Eat." He demanded.

"I'm not hungry." I said. And it was true; I didn't feel hungry in the slightest.

"You were outside for 6 hours, and you're telling me that you're not hungry?" he said incredulously.

I shrugged. He took a deep breath, and said, "Well, how does this sound? I'm not going to move from this seat until you have finished eating the stir fry."

"You can't force me to eat food!" I scoffed.

He leaned in and said, "I can when you haven't eaten for a whole 3 days."

I simply looked at him. Hatred coursing through me. The faster I get this done the better, so I can get away from this bastard.

I picked up my fork and stabbed it into the stir fry.

* * *

**Okay, for the people who read that chapter and thought "It was just a bloody guitar!"; well, you've got to really imagine what it would be like in Abby's shoes. If your whole family died, and the only object that you had left to remember your family by was destroyed, how would you feel? I dont think I can really say much more on it...**

**I know, I am getting incredibly lazy about this story. I'm sorry, i'm getting distracted everywhere I turn. The next chapter will be short, but it'll be worth it for what's coming up. has anyone guessed what's going to happen yet? I've dropped so many hints it's not funny. actually, I think i've left a hint a chapter. this chapter has kind of said the most about what's coming, though. but then again, it's pretty hard to figure out. c'mon! try and have a guess!**

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**

**PS: I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A week passed. A week filled with pointless bickering and insults. Artemis was really getting on my nerves. This "go overseas to fix your behaviour" plan really wasn't helping at all. I was growing grumpier and snappier by the second. What's worse, I found it harder to write songs. It's like my guitar was my musical saviour or something. Every time I would play a piano chord, I would turn around to grab my guitar to hear what it sounds like, but only to realise with a gut-wrenching sadness that it wasn't there. This consequently led me to not play music as often as I did before.

There was another reason why I wasn't playing my music as often. My arm was really starting to get painful. I could hardly use it anymore. So I pretty much spent all of my free time walking around, discovering the place. I'd already found a cinema room. It was like being in gold class at the movies; leather recliners with cup holders and little tables separating each recliner. I had made a mental note to watch a movie in there sometime.

I now sat at the dining table. Once again being forced to eat. But I had my arms crossed in front of me, I refused to eat anything. Artemis sat next to me reading the newspaper. I had no idea why he sat next to me, but it was really starting to piss me off.

He suddenly smirked and shifted in his seat. My eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Let's test your Australian geography, shall we?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

I raised my eyebrow. He was in for a shock.

"In which Australian state is Tennant Creek?" he asked.

"Northern Territory." I answered immediately. His eyes narrowed, and so the questions began.

"Launceston?" he asked.

"Tasmania." I replied stoically.

"Mount Isa?"

"Queensland."

"Broome?"

"Western Australia."

By this time a frown had appeared on his face. I resisted the urge to laugh. This was easy; I knew Australian geography better than my whole class…considering I've travelled the country, of course.

"Charters Towers?" he asked.

"Queensland."

"Exmouth?"

"Western Australia"

"Robe?"

"South Australia."

"Toolleen?"

"Victoria"

"But that's barely even a town!" Artemis said in frustration. I didn't smile, but he saw how smug I was in my eyes. I observed him as he thought. I don't think there was a town he could fail me with. Suddenly he smirked.

"Tooborac?"

"Victoria." I responded smugly. That wiped the smirk off his face. He eventually rolled his eyes and demanded for me to eat.

"I'm not hungry." I said for about the millionth time.

"How can you not be hungry?" he asked in disbelief. Since I couldn't shrug, I just looked away in distaste. I was getting extremely bored.

"Have you been going through any pain at all in at least the past week?" he asked suddenly.

I turned my head to look at him. His expression was calculating.

"What? Are we playing doctors now?" I asked sarcastically. I'd decided I'd had enough. So I stood up and stretched, which turned out to be a very bad idea, because the second my arms were above my head, an excruciating pain erupted from my shoulder. I yelled in pain and clutched at it, willing for the pain to go away. I became dizzy. My sight was blurring up and my muscles were weakening. I heard a door burst open and someone call my name. I couldn't concentrate. I was going down, down, until the black emptiness welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

**I said it was going to be a short chapter =] **

**Wait...did I? bleh, I forgotted.**

**Aaaaaaaannd now we come to the problem. What's wrong with Abby? As I said before, I wouldnt be surprised if your were turned off this story when you find out. but it's coming next chapter =] I'm just editing, i'm surprised at how bad my writing was when I first wrote the next chapter, so i'm pretty much writing it out again (and it's making a lot more sense this time).**

**the towns: they are _real_. I've been to every single one of them. and I must say that Exmouth is definately worth the visit. hehe, I went snorkelling ****for my first time there =] If you decide to search them in Google Earth or something, let me just say that you (for some wierd reason) wont find Toolleen. I have no idea why, but it's just not there. which kind of makes me sad, because the pub I visited there was such an awesome pub.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked =]**

**Peace,  
****Maddie =]**

**PS: I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does =]**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I slowly started to wake up.

As my body gathered all of it's functions, I became vaguely aware of a pain in my right shoulder.

What a way to come into the land of the living.

Where was I?

What Happened?

I opened my eyes, but my vision was burry. So I closed them and tried opening them again, my vision coming into focus this time.

I was in my bedroom. I looked around the room and found Juliet was sitting next to my bed, her eyes directed towards the open window. I slowly started to put the pieces together from what happened. I was sitting at the dining table, talking to Artemis and refusing to eat my lunch. I had stood up, and then…nothing. I had passed out. What could have caused me to pass out?

I suddenly became aware of an enormous thirst. I tried to draw saliva to soothe my throat, but my mouth was completely dry. I coughed, trying to get Juliet's attention, which I did. She turned her head and found me awake, waiting patiently.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Thirsty." I whispered.

Juliet grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to me. I sat up and took the glass with the arm that wasn't currently throbbing in pain. I brought the glass to my lips and drank.

Aahhhh, lovely, sweet, refreshing water.

I drained the whole glass and handed it back to Juliet.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

I nodded. I felt heaps better. The wonders of water.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

She looked at me and replied, "About 5 hours…you really knocked yourself out."

At that moment, the door opened and Artemis walked in, followed by a middle aged, intelligent looking man and Butler. The man looked out of place, he kept snatching glances at Butler, he seemed rather scared. Poor guy.

"Ah, your awake." Artemis said.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like shit." I responded. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well, yes and no. At least your not lying." He added when I raised my eyebrows.

The man beside Artemis coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Um, I suppose we should speak of Miss Ellis' dire health," he said. "It seems she passed out due to lack of Iron, which is understandable, as you haven't been eating properly and I'm sure your menstrual cycle is due." He added, speaking towards me.

"But I'm afraid that her situation maybe much worse than lacking iron," he continued, "I'll need to have Miss Ellis Pet-scanned to be sure, but I think she could have Hodgkin's Lymphoma." He finished, looking at me.

I looked right back at him, processing what he just said. But I think my reaction took everybody unawares.

I snorted, "Cancer? You think I have cancer?"

The man frowned, "Yes, I do believe you have cancer. All the symptoms are there." He said.

"Oh really?" I said in a bored voice, "Tell me."

He shuffled around a bit before he spoke, "Well, you seem to have lost your appetite in food, which causes weight loss; you have red patches over your skin; you've just woken up and you seem to be sweating, that's another symptom. Master Fowl tells me you seem to have a pain in your shoulder, this could be where the cancer cell has-"

"Yeah, ah-huh, right." I said apathetically, cutting him off. Some of the things he was mentioning I hadn't even noticed before, but he was right; I did have red patches and I did seem to be sweating.

He grew angry, "You ungrateful child! I have just told you that you could possibly have a life threatening sickness, and you speak to me as if I were an idiot! How _dare_ you?! You don't deserve to be treated at all if this attitude continues! Speak now if you wish to be pet-scanned!"

I was about to say "no" but Artemis beat me to speaking.

"Yes, she will be pet-scanned and checked for cancer." He said, shooting a glare in my direction. "Please step outside so we can arrange a time for this." Artemis directed a hand towards the door.

They exited the room and I knew that I was in for a yelling when Artemis returned.

How right I was.

About ten minutes later, Artemis burst into the bedroom. He looked so infuriated it was scary. But I didn't flinch.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU _WANT_ TO DIE?! YOU JUST INSULTED ONE OF OUR BEST DOCTORS! YET YOU SIT THERE LIKE IT'S AN ACHIEVMENT!"

"Jeez, Artemis, take a chill pill." I muttered.

"YOU'D BE LUCKY IF HE TREATED YOU AT ALL!" he yelled.

I fired up.

"You know what?! Artemis?! Maybe I _want _to die! Being dead would be better than the shit life I'm living! You have no fucking idea what I've been through! You have no right to yell in my face like I'm the most ungrateful child that ever exists!" I got out of bed, thankful I had pyjamas on, and walked right up to Artemis and yelled, "Let's see how long you last when all of your family is _dead!_ When you have no brothers! No parents! Nobody! You wouldn't last a fucking second! Artemis! You would want to shrivel up and die! And you know what makes everything just that whole lot worse?! IT'S MY FAULT THEY DIED!!"

My voice broke on the last word and I looked to the floor. A tear suddenly rolled down my cheek. I brought my hand up to feel the tear to make reassurance that it was real. And sure enough, when I pulled my hand away, the light was reflecting off the salt water of my tears.

I looked back up at Artemis. He was looking at me wide eyed and shocked. I stepped around him and Butler and ran out of the room. I kept running until I was well lost in the Fowl's huge garden. I dropped to my knees and finally, after 3 months, wept for my family. Memory upon memory attacked me and hurt my heart. I was in so much emotional pain it hurt me physically. I don't know how long I was there for, but all I knew is as soon as I has spoken those awakening words to Artemis, I had finally and truly realised my family were gone. For so long I had been numb to the fact of my family's passing. It was all coming back to me now.

It was later, when I was lying on my side, too weak to move, did the thunder roll and the rain fall upon my tear-stained face.

* * *

**Okay, cancer to you may seem utterly overdramatic, but i've kind of grown used to it. my best friend had it and cancer just didnt seem like such a big deal anymore. This is what i was talking about! lol, the symptoms are there (the visible ones anyway) and it _was_ really hard to guess because not many people reading this would have experienced it...but, yeah. **

**I was reading an article in wikipedia about Hodgkin's Lymphoma, and it said that the cancer cell growing is actually supposed to be painless. i dont know if it's fibbing or not, because my best friend said it was very painful...hmm**

**anyway, i'm off! i'm sure i was going to say something else, but i seem to have forgotten.**

**I hope everyone had a good christmas and santa brought what you asked for! have an awesome new years!**

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**

**PS: i do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does =]**


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't know how long I was there for, but all I knew is as soon as I has spoken those awakening words to Artemis, I had finally and truly realised my family were gone. For so long I had been numb to the fact of my family's passing. It was all coming back to me now._

_It was later, when I was lying on my side, too weak to move, did the thunder roll and the rain fall upon my tear-stained face._

Chapter 11

**Artemis P.O.V**

I stood, in total shock. I had no idea. I had never even considered it.

Her whole family… How could she keep herself so stable? So stoic? How could she possibly bottle up her emotions from that?

My stomach had plummeted below the floor as she yelled her horrific past at me. She was right; the guilt was astounding. No one should go through that. No one. Losing one family member is devastating, but all at once…There are no words. I was still trying to wrap my head around how she coped. I don't think I would be normal in years. She was right; I wouldn't last long.

It was _stupid_. Stupid of her to not mourn her family. She was just going to put herself in more pain. She was going to have a long 8 months. Finally letting your emotions show after just finding out you had cancer isn't a good idea. You needed a good deal of optimism throughout cancer; it's not a pretty process.

But, she didn't know of the disease that was slowly growing within her. And she probably had her own methods of recovering from her family's death. No one said death was easy to handle.

I don't know how long I stood there for. Nobody in the room had made a movement. We were all too deep within our own thoughts to move at all. Abby's situation was horrible.  
An unexpected rumble of thunder sounded from outside. And almost instantly it started to rain. At first it was a couple of drops, then it quickly got heavier, until I could barely see anything out the window. The rain seemed to have awakened us to the task ahead.

Find Abby.

I would only expect to find her in one place; the music room. I quickly made my way there. I knocked once, and received no answer. I knocked again and was rewarded with more silence. I opened the door…to find nothing.

I turned around and wasn't surprised to find Butler and Juliet standing behind me, both frowning. I didn't have to ask the question aloud, the both knew it already. _Where would she be?_

"The garden?" Juliet suggested.

"That would take hours." I said. We needed to be sure of Abby's whereabouts. We couldn't waste time. And if she was outside…I dare not think what kind of sickness she could receive out there.

"That's the only place I can think of." Juliet said impatiently. I turned to Butler.

"I can't think of anywhere else either." He said.

"Are you completely sure?" I asked.

"Yes." The both replied in equally confident voices.

I took a deep breath. "Butler, I want you to search the northern third of the garden, Juliet, you the southern. I'll search the center third. We'll each, obviously, take a radio. If you find Abby, give the word and take her inside immediately. Do not wait for anyone. Understood?" They both nodded simultaneously and we started walking. "Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Sleeping." said Juliet.

"Good."

We all reached the door and waterproofed ourselves. I grabbed three radios from the table beside the door and handed one to each Juliet and Butler.

"The quicker we find her the better. Let's go."

We stepped out into the rain and were immediately attacked by its heavy fall. If I hadn't been wearing a japara, I would be soaked completely by now. The mud squelched underneath my boots as I walked into the garden. Juliet and Butler went their own way and the search began. I had walked through this garden so many times I knew it inside out, my knowledge would definitely help in finding Abby. I searched everywhere, in every little hiding place, on every trail.

I dared not call her name; she would realize my presence and run. I quickly and quietly searched. It felt like hours before I saw a piece of silver glint off the lightning that flashed through the sky. I picked it up and studied it; it was a ring. The silver cupped into a heart shape that held a fantastic green Emerald. I pocketed the ring and continued searching, knowing that she wasn't that far away.

I only had to walk about 20 meters until I found her motionless body, on the ground, curled up and soaking wet. I grabbed my radio and quickly spoke "Found her. Meet you at the house." while rushing to her side. She didn't give any reaction to my finding her, she just lay there, with no movement. Not even a flinch as the rain landed on her face. I pressed my fingers to the cold skin of her neck to check her pulse. It was beating as normal as any female heart. I adjusted her body so I could carry her, but when it came to picking her up, I was shocked at how much she weighed. _Note to self: Start exercising at least once a week._

I lifted her so she went over my shoulder, it would be the easiest way to carry her. I started my long trip back to the house, staying as stable as possible in the muddy areas. Abby's body continued to weigh me down more and more with each step, but I walked on, paying close attention to where I was walking.

I was starting to wonder if I had by some unlikely chance taken a wrong turn when the entrance to the garden appeared in front of me. I carefully picked up my pace and walked towards the mansion, with its warm lights beckoning me. Before I knew it I was at the back door of the mansion and Juliet and Butler were taking Abby off my shoulders, which became instant relief.

"Juliet, you are to bathe her and put her to bed. Butler, get a thermometer and a heat pack and take it to Abby's bedroom. When both your tasks are completed, let me know." I instructed while taking off my japara and boots. They both hurried of to complete their tasks and I headed upstairs into my bedroom.

I collapsed on the bed and let my muscles relax into the softness of the mattress. I had to wait for Juliet to be finished with Abby before I checked up on her. Abby could have received anything from outside and I really didn't want to think if she did fall ill or not, but if she had, we were in a spot of trouble; Hodgkin's Lymphoma being the type of cancer to attack the immune system. A simple cold would have her in hospital for 10 days at least.

About 10 minutes later, Juliet knocked softly on my door and informed me that they had completed their tasks. I went into Abby's bedroom and checked up on her, to make sure she hadn't any sickness, which she didn't. I made my way back to my bedroom and changed into my pajama's, crawling into bed and falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

---

**Abby P.O.V**

"_You're making a charm bracelet? Honey, if you want a charm bracelet, you have to do it the proper way, charms from the jewelers and all!" my mum said to me, horrified that I wanted to make a "Cheap" charm bracelet myself because I didn't want to go wasting money on a typical teenage faze. _

_"Why can't I make one of my own? With my own hands?" I asked, a little disappointed I wouldn't be using the one I had just added two charms to. Mum shook her head. "I'll show you the one I had when I was a teenager, this one was a proper charm bracelet! I had all the charms soldered on so they wouldn't fall off. It was an expensive little thing!" Mum said enthusiastically. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as she took off down the hallway to retrieve her bracelet. I sat down at the dinner table, awaiting her return. A minute later I heard her excited feet patter up the hallway and she came into view, holding a beautifully engraved silver box, the shape of a rectangle and about the size of a decently sized book. She opened the box and carefully pulled out a crowded but very beautiful charm bracelet. I smiled as she handed it to me; it really was pretty._

_I observed the charms and spotted a shoe, the letter A, a horse shoe, a handbag and many other charms that I wouldn't expect from my mother, especially the handbag. I didn't think she was much the girly type. Because even now as she stood in front of me, she wore trackies with a plain black top and her hair tied back into a messy pony tail. She went out shopping in those today. And she never cared much for her hair, she even let ME cut it; and I had no experience whatsoever in the haircutting side of things. My mother had no interest in what she looked like anymore. In fact, she was much more preoccupied with making her three children look good._

"_What do you think?" she asked excitedly. _

_"I never knew you were such the girl!" I laughed, pointing to the handbag. She laughed along with me, "It was a very long time ago. That was back when I didn't have 3 little nuisances calling out 'Mum!' one hundred times a day!" She joked._

_Christmas Day dawned, my little brother dragged me out of bed to open my presents. I received a Pandora charm bracelet, and a dolphin charm to start off that bracelet. "It's the real thing, not a fake." My mother had said to me, "It will cost quite a bit, but just name a charm and you'll most likely receive it on a special occasion..." I smiled at my mother's willingness of me to keep memories. I really did love the bracelet, and I was going to take good care of it no matter what happened…_

I woke with a start. The pain of the memory flooded through me, and what hurt even more was the longing to hug my mother, to hold on to her and tell her how much I love her. Because no one could compare to the mother that was mine. She sacrificed everything for her children.

I felt the tears prick at my eyes; I didn't bother holding them back. I let them flow; keeping my tears inside wasn't going to help, not when I was this fragile.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft, Irish voice murmur. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with pale skin, black Raven hair and deep blue eyes looking into mine. If his eyes held emotion, they showed nothing. I blinked and recognized the boy as Artemis. I shook my head and looked away from him, not having the heart to be annoyed with myself that he saw me cry. I didn't care anymore.

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head. All I wanted to do was to be left alone and cry. But of course, that's not what Artemis had in mind.

"What you did was very unintelligent. You could have easily caught something and be in hospital right now. But it looks like your immune system held."

Stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Artemis coughed and continued.

"I will have your aunt and uncle notified of your condition after the pet-scan and I suppose you will-"

"NO!" I burst out without thinking. Artemis stopped talking and looked at me strangely.

"Do you not wish to have your guardians notified?" Artemis asked slowly. I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would make sense. But I couldn't think of anything to cover my outburst. I shut my mouth and looked away, frustrated at myself for not thinking before acting.

"Abby?" Artemis pressed.

"I don't…want them to know…quite yet" I said quietly, my throat dry from lack of water.

Artemis simply looked at me. I stared at the wall and said nothing more.

"If that is what you want…" Artemis said, "Your pet-scan in scheduled for tomorrow at two o'clock. Until then I recommend you rest." He paused.

"I believe this is yours." He said quietly, pulling out my silver ring. I only had to look at it before I burst into tears, the memory of the day my mother gave me her ring flooding back to me.

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" mother said. I nodded silently. The ring really was gorgeous.  
"I received it from your great grandmother and grandfather when I was about 19. It was right after I had met my biological mother that I met my grandparents. They collected rocks, of all kinds. I spotted the Emerald stone and fell in love with it immediately. My grandfather said I could have it if I wanted. I didn't want to take the whole thing, so I asked if I could take a little bit of it, and have it made into a ring. They agreed and insisted on paying for the making of the ring. I was very spoilt that day." My mother paused, remembering._

_"When the time comes, I'll give it to you." My mother said._

She had never given it to me. I had picked it up from the ashes of my home when it burnt down. I was thankful that it had survived. The ring was special and beautiful. It was linked to my past.

And, most importantly, it was linked to my mother.

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the disgusting amount of time between the updates. After I wrote chapter 10, I just didn't have my heart in it anymore. Because it was very dramatic and overkill. But, after day one of term two, when I got home, I went straight to my bedroom to read some fanfiction. After my read, I hopped onto the computer and one thing led to another and eventually I was reading everyone's reviews again. That pretty much did it. My brain told me, "Maddie! You are a horrible human being and you are going to write the longest chapter you have written so far! You will write until I am completely satisfied!"  
Sometimes, my brain can be a bitch. But I love it anyways, because it most of the time guides me in the right direction.  
So, I will say it again, SORRY!!!!! I REALLY AM!!! I AM A TOTAL TURD THAT NEEDS TO SCREW HER HEAD ON STRAIGHT!!!**

**I hope you enjoy these next chapters. The dramatics pretty much wavers down from here. Actually, I _think_ it does. There might be a couple OMG moments but that's about it.**

**I hope you enjoy these next chapters! =] If you haven't read it in a while, I advise you to quickly read back over it again, unless you have a crystal clear memory. I had to read the story again myself! *little giggly face***

**If you have any questions (apart from the obvious about what's going to happen) just ask =]**

**Enjoy!**

**Peace,  
Maddie =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Abby P.O.V

I awoke the next morning groggily. I tried not to think as I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, looking for something to snack on, because, amazingly, I felt a little hungry. A lot of people don't find it easy to eat in the morning, but I've been so used to eating breakfast each morning that I can hardly ever go without it.

I pushed down a single slice of bread into the toaster and hunted down my most favorite thing to have on toast: butter and Vegemite. Of course, I found the butter easily enough, but I kept searching for the Vegemite. I knew the Fowls had some, I'd come across it once before on my little detour of the kitchen. I searched for so long that my toast had already popped and gone cold. It was about five minutes later that butler walked in and found me searching for that goddamn jar of Vegemite.

"Abby…?" Butler asked uncertainly.

"What?" I answered quickly, pre-occupied with my search.

"What are you looking for?" I stopped searching and turned to Butler "Vegemite" I said.

He walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened one of the highest cupboards, pulling down a jar of Vegemite. I quickly took the Vegemite from him and made my toast, Butler let out a chuckle. "Fan of Vegemite are you?"

I turned and looked him straight in the eye. "I love my Vegemite." I said very seriously. I finished buttering and Vegemiting my toast and sat at the Dining Room table, eating my Vegemite toast. I concentrated on the parts of the toast that had a little too much Vegemite and the parts that had too little, and, being the totally disturbed person that I am, poked at the Vegemite and made sure it was spread evenly over my toast. It was a good enough distraction, a reason for my mind not to wonder.

But my effort to distract myself was broken as soon as Artemis walked through the door. I couldn't help but feel my emotions plummet and become sad and my eyes connected with Artemis'. I looked away from him and back down to my Vegemite toast, which I found I didn't have much appetite for anymore. I stood up and took my food into the kitchen. Artemis didn't follow me, which I was thankful for. I quickly made my way back to my bedroom, willing myself not to cry.

But of course, as I sat upon my bed I felt the tears start to stream down my cheeks, along with random memories. I lay on the bed and curled myself into a ball, cursing the horrible life I was living. I cried and cried until I had no energy to cry anymore, so I let myself fall asleep, dreaming of nothing. Just sleeping.

It barely felt like any time had passed before I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Abby, it's time to go". I opened my eyes and found Juliet looking down at me sadly. I looked away from her and got up, my weak arms pushing the upper-half of my body off my bed. Juliet went into my wardrobe and took out a jacket, chucking it onto the bed, within my reach. "It's cold out there." She said, and then left me to collect myself as we were about to leave. I had a feeling this appointment was going to bring me back to earth harder than ever before, so, as I put my jacket on, I also put on what I had left of my courage and walked out of my bedroom door to face what was coming.

---

"Okay, Abby. I want you to lie on this table and try to move as little as possible. Try to keep your breathing calm and if you're feeling a little claustrophobic or panicked, just say it, okay? We'll bring you right out."

I didn't bother mentioning the fact that I was terrified of small spaces; it would slow this whole testing down. And to be honest, I really wanted to go back to the Fowls. I wanted to put my hand on the piano and play a melody. We'd already been here for ages and I was getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach where my being here was testing my patience and shoving me into a bad mood.

There had been heaps of tests. Blood Tests and X-Rays… I just wanted to get out of here. The X-Ray was an invasion of my privacy, when the nurse told me to take my clothes off, I looked at her like she was insane. I'd never gotten an X-Ray before, and so I didn't really know how it worked. She proceeded to explain to me that I had to strip and step behind the screen thing to my left. I had told her no way. And then Juliet was called in. I had no idea how she did it, but Juliet managed to calm me down she told me the faster it was done, the faster I could get dressed again and have my privacy back. She said it so nicely and calmly that I started to feel bad for acting like such a bitch to her.

The blood tests were, believe it or not, slightly worse. The nurse I had had trouble finding my vein, which really, really sucked. Because she kept prodding and pinching my skin until my vein decided to pop up visible underneath my skin. It was painful. But I guess the bright side to that was after the pinching and prodding, I barely felt the needle go in.

But, now I am undergoing the most horrible test of all. PET scan.

I nodded to the doctor in front of me, and tried not to think of the small area I would soon be entering. _Just close your eyes Abby. Don't open them until it's over. And everything will be just fine._ Gosh, some things are much easier said than done. And as I lay myself on the cold, white table, I couldn't help but feel a little scared. But it was in the small, enclosed tunnel-like area that I dared not open my eyes, that I barely moved because of my terror. I kept my eyes tightly shut and breathed deeply, letting the unlimited supply on oxygen calm me.

"Abby? Are you feeling alright?"

I let out a strangled "Hmm!" refusing to move or open my eyes.

I heard the voice turn sympathetic as he replied, "It's okay Abby, it's almost over, you'll be brought out in a sec."

I almost cried with relief. This test was putting me through hell.

A couple minutes later, I felt the table underneath me moving. I didn't open my eyes until I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up and found Artemis looking right back at me. I let out a long sigh and relaxed. I only realized just then how much my muscles were tensed, and for how long. My legs hurt slightly.

"Change back into your clothes. We're going to wait in another room for all your test results." Artemis said. I nodded and everyone left the room for me to get dressed in privacy. I took off the robe I was wearing and changed back into my normal clothes. When I'd organized myself, I opened the door and joined Artemis and Juliet to the room that we would wait for my hardly happy results.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come back in. He held stacks of notes and a few X-Rays to be examined. I was nervous. I had no idea how big this cancer was or how far it had spread, and for some reason, I really didn't want to know, I just wanted this over and done with. He took the X-Rays and put them up on the light board thingy and turned to face us.

"Well," he started tragically, "Miss Ellis does indeed have Hodgkin's Lymphoma. The X-Ray showing the origin of the cancer here –" he pointed out the cancer cell on the X-Ray, "and how far the cancer has spread in here." He put the results from the PET scan on the table before us, but I didn't look at it. I had cancer. That was all I really needed to know, but the doctor spoke to me, "Now, to put this in easier words for you Abby – may I call you Abby?" I nodded, he continued. "we have 'stages' of how far cancer has spread. They are 1 - a,b,c. 2 – a,b,c. 3 – a,b,c, and 4 – a,b,c. You are at stage 3b. So you will have to undergo Chemotherapy for about 7 months at the most. It really depends on how your body responds to the treatment. If it responds well, you might only have to undergo treatment for 4 or 5 months. But it depends." I nodded and he returned to explaining to all of us. I tuned him out. I really didn't want to listen to him anymore, I didn't want to listen to anybody.

I wanted… I wanted to go home. I wanted to have my mother hold me like a little child and tell me it would be alright, that everything was going to be okay.

I craved for it. My heart wanted it so much.

We were there for another hour, much to my annoyance. But apparently I needed an operation, to get rid of the original cancer cell and to get a tube in me. I really didn't want to think about a tube running through my body. The operation was organized for a week later, and then we headed back to the Fowls mansion.

When we pulled up, I got out of the car and quickly made my way inside the house. But of course, standing in the entrance hall had to be little Myles Fowl. He stared up at me with his big brother's eyes, such a dark blue it was captivating. I just stared. Such a small child that was standing in front of me, he had no idea what kind of life he would live. Of course, he was far too smart for his age, like Artemis, but he was still clueless enough. As far as he's concerned, this is how all children live. He may have a seven-year-old's mind, but he still hadn't met any children his age. It's like learning that your teacher doesn't live at the school after all, and that he/she actually has a life, with maybe a wife/husband and children.

I managed to look away from Myles and continue walking. I sighed. Why should I even try at life? You don't get out alive anyway. I walked into the music room and sat at the piano, staring at the ivory keys. My shoulder felt kind of numb to me now, but I knew that if I used my arm too much, the pain would come back. I placed my fingers on the keys and played a random octave chord. The notes struck a memory, and I quickly pulled my hand away from the keys. I wanted to play it. I did. But I was scared.

And so, I placed my fingers back on the piano keys. I knew how to play it. My finger struck the first note, taking a small step into my deafening reality. I struck the second note. I wanted to play this song so badly, but the remembrance would hurt; a lot. Before they died, this was the song that I absolutely loved. Even if the lyrics were a bit corny, I still loved it. The melody was beautiful. Everything about the song was beautiful; even if it was about love and death.

I struck the third note, the song was supposed to go a hell lot faster. I placed my right hand on the piano and played the beginning. It was beautiful, to hear that this music was being played by my fingers made me feel like I was on top of the world. It was fast, but it was just an introduction. My fingers came to a slow and the song melted into the first verse.

"It's the last night on earth,  
Before the great divide,  
My hands are shaking,  
Time was never on our side.

And there's no such thing,  
As a beautiful goodbye,  
As an ordinary day,  
I prayed for you a thousand times.

It's never enough,  
No matter how many times,  
I tried to tell you,  
This is love."

I took a deep breath; the chorus being hard on my singing. I could sing it, but it was still hard. Not being warmed up and my growing emotions weren't helping either.

"If tomorrow never comes,  
I want you to know right now that,  
I, I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

And if tomorrow falls aleep,  
Can you hold me first?  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth."

My fingers slowed but continued to play, feeling the power of the beautiful sound as I pushed down the piano keys. Memories were coming back to me that I'd kept locked for so long. The time where my brother just sat with me in my bedroom, bored out of our brains and humming to this song, since there was nothing better to do. He never had a problem with my music, I would listen to this song so often that he barely payed attention to the lyrics anymore, he just enjoyed the melody.

"A penny for your thoughts,  
A picture so it lasts,  
Let's knock down,  
The walls of immortality.

Your fingers on my skin,  
Only you can hear my fear,  
Only you can help me heal,  
I see forever with you here.

It's never enough,  
No matter how many miles stand between us,  
This is love."

The time where my mum barged into my bedroom and plonked herself on my bed, beginning to sing along while I did my homework. Mum always came in my bedroom randomly. She always wanted to catch me making a fool of myself by singing into a hairbrush. I never did that though, so she never caught me.

"If tomorrow never comes,  
I want you to know right now that,  
I, I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

And if tomorrow falls asleep,  
Can you hold me first?  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth."

The time when I was trying to learn this song on piano, and I would get so frustrated because I couldn't figure out that second note to a chord. My dad would tell me just to listen carefully, over and over, and then go back to figuring it out, that it would be easier…he was right.

"It's never enough, no,  
It's never enough, oh.

The afterglow,  
The horizon line,  
The shadow's fall,  
Will you still be mine?

Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
I ask."

The time where my little brother was being stupid and pretending to be a pop star and singing this song. He would be totally overdramatic about it, doing poses and all.

By this time, tears were building up in my eyes, a lump in my throat that made it difficult to sing. But I sang anyway, with my hands moving freely to play the song. I left the last note hanging, feeling the song build up with silence.

"If tomorrow never comes,  
I want you to know right now that,  
I, I'm gonna love you until the day I die.  
Until the day I die.  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth."

My fingers played the last notes, and tear ran down my face, followed by another one, followed by a thick flow of them. I crossed my arms in front of me and lay my head upon them. It made a horrible sound on the piano, but I didn't care. I sat there and cried, not bothering to make my crying session a quiet one. I was in so much pain. This felt worse than my first crying session. My heart and stomach felt like someone was squeezing them, making me feel slightly sick. My eyes were just pouring out tears, it's a wonder I had any water left in my body.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I didn't hear anyone come in, but I wasn't frightened, I just continued to sit there, crying my heart out. The person sat down next to me, and wrapped their arms around me. It was Artemis. I could tell by his smallness for starters (considering there's a giant living in the house) and his flat chest (giving away the fact that he was male), and his soft, light touch. He pulled my off the piano and hugged me in a protective way. I buried my face in his chest and ruined his shirt with my tears. He didn't seem to mind. He just continued holding me until I steadily became weaker and quieter. This is what I wanted, what I needed. Even if it wasn't my mother, it still felt good to be held, to have reassurance that someone was here with me. I was becoming very tired, and Artemis' fingers running through my hair wasn't really helping me stay conscious. I loved my hair being played with. It's like an unspoken lullaby, sending me off to sleep in a matter of seconds. If I couldn't get to sleep, mum would always play with my hair, sending me into a peaceful sleep.

I wondered why Artemis was comforting me. I thought comforting would have been more Juliet's job. I guess I was wrong. He continued to run his fingers through my hair, and then he whispered, "I knew you could play guitar and piano excellently, Abby, but your singing is incredible. When you sang, I felt so much emotion run through my body. I was frozen. I had to close my eyes to savor the feeling. I've heard voices, Abby, but none like yours." He finished strongly.

I've heard compliments, I have for almost all my life, but his seemed to matter the most. I was slipping into unconsciousness, I just managed to whisper, "Thank-you." When darkness closed in on me and pulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

***sigh* I think we've officially confirmed that I am REALLY bad at this. but hey, look at the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 3,000 words! I dont know what happens when I replace chapters, but if you got emails and stuff, ignore it, the changes really arent worth looking at, it's nothing huge.**

**I don't know what to say about this chapter. I may have got some information wrong, but I looked into it as much as I could. My friend kindly gave me the information about stages. She's a darl, really :)**

**The song that was played: "Last Night On Earth" by Delta Goodrem. It's from her second album "Mistaken Identity".  
Here's a link to the song: *links arent working - put the casual youtube before the .com etc* .com/watch?v=iMDRIXTc1tY  
And here it is live, just cos I can ;): .com/watch?v=CNLGGQdekN8  
I personally like it better live. She looks like a sparkwing diamond! (from Moulin Rouge :D)  
****  
Oh, hands up to Kanye West being a jerk! *puts hand up* Taylor Swift is beautiful and very, very talented. She deserved much better than that. Thank God Beyonce has always been a darl and gave Taylor a chance to finish her speech. Good on ya Beyonce!!**

**I have no idea when my next update will be. To be honest, the next chappy is kinda mush at the moment. I'm thinking more interactions with Arty and Abby...and trying to make the chappy as long as I can without putting too much space in between this one and the next.**

**I don't know if I've ever asked before, but please review :) You can rant on about how much you hate me for not updating, and I'll still love it. Because, well, that's what a review is, you're giving your oppinion and your thoughts :)**

******Peace,  
Maddie :)**

***I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does*  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Abby P.O.V**

Four days passed. Four days since I'd been at the hospital. I couldn't quite feel anything anymore; I was slowly dwindling into a depression. The pain in my heart was so deep. I was desperately grabbing onto every little memory I could of my deceased family, keeping them safe with me. The only object I had with me was my mother's ring. I would stare at it for hours on end, remembering.

Artemis suggested 3 days ago that I call my aunt and uncle. Actually, he more demanded me to do it. But I hadn't done that yet, I didn't think I was ready to talk to them. And besides, Artemis had disappeared on the same day he told me to ring my aunt and uncle, so he wasn't here to know if I'd rang them or not. But, as much as I tried to ring my aunt and uncle, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I spent a good deal of my time sitting in front of the piano, thinking up depressing songs that were matching my mood. I wrote more to that song that I'd started ages ago back on the plane as I was headed here. I think that song was connecting with my situation more than I expected, like every word connected.

Juliet noticed my depression and my hesitation to ring my aunt and uncle, since she was the only person above the age of three in the house to notice it (Butler had gone with Artemis).

"Abby?" She asked softly.

"Mmm?" I replied kind of rudely through my mouth full of food that Juliet was making me eat.

"Have you ever thought of ringing someone who isn't your aunt and uncle? I mean, someone who could understand the situation you're in, someone who won't flip out at your condition?"

I swallowed my food a waited a couple seconds before replying, "I don't really have anyone else, Juliet. I...I pushed everyone away when my family died." That was a very bad move on my part. But then again, I wasn't making the smartest of decisions at the time.

"There has to be someone who can forgive you. Not all your friends must be heartless." Juliet pressed. I thought about it for a second. The people I had befriended weren't the heartless kind. In fact, they were the kind of people who gave you a bone crushing hug the day after you snapped at them. Or maybe that was just me; that I was the kind of person who would rarely snap at people, so my friends knew I would be feeling guilty the next day and would gladly accept a huge hug from them. But, I had taken it too far before I came to Ireland. I'd be extremely lucky if even one person forgave me.

But, there was one person who I knew would give me a chance.

"Where's the phone?" I asked. Juliet pointed to the kitchen and I got up and went in. I found a phone in one of the corners and I started dialling. Rachel's phone number was one of the easiest to remember. It rang a couple times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" A familiar motherly voice answered.

"Er...hi, Mrs. D. I'm, um, looking for Rachel. Uhm...It's Abby." I said pathetically.

"Oh! Abby! Hello darling! How are you?" she said joyfully.

" G-great, Mrs. D" I stuttered. She laughed. I was confused. Did she remember anything at all? How I'd treated everyone?

"It's so great to hear from you!" That only made me more confused. "Oh, hang on, I'll get Rachel for you –" She yelled out for Rachel "- be safe, my dear, I can't wait to see you again. Here's Rachel."

I managed to get out a "Bye!" before the phone was handed to Rachel.

"Hello?" she said a little breathlessly.

"I, um, hey... Rachel. It's, um, Abby." I managed to say without dying of embarrassment.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I didn't want this to start on a bad note, so I made conversation. "How are you?"

"Good!" she said. "Good...Mum just made a great dinner so...You know, kinda put me in high spirits." She laughed. I grinned, knowing what she was talking about. Mrs. D was a killer cook.

"So...Um... Why'd you call?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so, so sorry." I said with all the emotion I could present with over a phone call.

She sighed. I heard her moving around a bit and then she said, "Okay, Abby. I'm comfortable. Start talking."

And so I told her everything.

* * *

**Artemis P.O.V – Two days previously.**

"You have _got_ to be joking," I moaned, putting my head in my hands, "she got out, _again?_ "

Holly nodded stiffly.

"You people have the worst security I have ever seen!" I complained, raising my head.

"Hey!" Foaly said, looking hurt.

I turned to Foaly. "She managed to escape in a matter of _days_. Doesn't that tell you something Foaly? We only caught her barely a week ago!"

"Artemis!" Holly snapped. "She's more powerful now than ever, and we're still learning about what she can do, you know that. Stop complaining about our security and help us out! What's gotten into you? You always manage to keep your cool in a situation like this."

I sighed. She was right. What had gotten into me?

"Of Course. Sorry Holly." I said calmly, "I suppose it's time to devise a plan on the re-capture of Opal Koboi"

Foaly snorted. I threw him a glare. Holly rolled her eyes at our childishness.

"Has she been sighted since her escape?" I asked.

"Nope!" No.1 said cheerfully as he walked into the room, cutting over Holly, who was about to answer the same thing. She once again rolled her eyes.

"I trust you closed all the shuttle stations as soon as you heard of her escape?" I asked. Holly nodded, "She's still roaming Haven, there's no way known she could have got out. As soon as we discovered her escape, every way of her possible return to the surface was blocked off. We had a look at when the last shuttle left and it was 15 minutes before she escaped. There's no way she could be on the Earth's surface." Holly assured me. Relief ran through me, if she got to the surface, she would have no doubt struck the Fowl mansion first. But I had to keep her escaping to the surface an option on my list, there was more than one way to get to the surface.

"What other courses of action have you taken?"

"Double the amount of LEP are on patrol of Haven, we're interviewing anyone and everyone who have had anything to do with Opal Koboi in the past; not that that's going to help. It wasn't my idea. We've got detectives working on the case, tracing steps she may have taken. We don't think that telling the public about Koboi's escape is the wisest thing to do, it will just have people hysterical. And besides, she can change her appearance, so telling everyone about it would be pointless."

"She can change her appearance now?" I asked wearily.

Holly nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. She can go as far as changing herself into an old man, which I don't think she would really appeal to, but I believe she would go to those lengths to not be caught." She sighed. "This chase isn't going to be easy Artemis; we have to be on our guard twenty-four-seven. She's incredibly powerful. We can't risk her running around like this."

Holly sat down in the chair next to her and let her head fall back. Normally Holly wouldn't show signs of weakness, it just wasn't like her, but the captain seemed to be exhausted in this moment. I felt I rush of sympathy towards her, and before I knew what I was saying, I said, "Holly, you should go home and rest. There are plenty of people here to take care of the situation, at least for ten hours. If it helps any, I'll stay here too."

Holly snorted, "Your being here without anyone doesn't assure me much. In fact, it worries me." She sat forward and observed me. After a few moments she sighed and said, "If there is anything you can do to help, it would be greatly appreciated Artemis. Same to you, Butler. Stick with Trouble, he'll look after you two."

No one objected Holly's decision.

**Abby P.O.V**

_I will love you (come what may)  
Yes, I will love you (come what may)  
I will love you  
until my dying day_

I watched as Zidler punched the stupid, selfish Duke in the face, and listened as the crowd roared at the spectacular ending of the play in the movie. A triumphant feeling ran through me, damn that Duke to hell. The camera moved to different people, the cast of the show smiling at the crowd's applause; one of the side-stage managers, yelling out instructions; the stupid duke, sitting pathetically on the ground; Christian and Satine, briefly kissing, knowing that their love was going to last forever.

Then the scene quieted and slowed, the camera moved to Satine, her head thrown back, and suddenly everything was going wrong. Her gasp sent shivers through my body. _Not now, not now. They have so much to cherish. _I thought. I'd seen the movie before, plenty of times, but I couldn't help but think that.

My eyes were glued to the screen as everyone's happy faces became faces of horror and disbelief. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Satine's breath became raspy and her cough was deep and heart-wrenching. Christian was panicked, he had no idea what was happening and he was desperately trying to help Satine, asking her what was wrong. Satine moved her head back further, her mouth coming into the light. There was blood on her lips. The camera moved back and moved in slow motion as Christian touched her mouth and stared at his fingers in shock. That did it. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

Christian screamed for help, not knowing she was surely to die. Satine spoke through her pain.

"I'm sorry Christian" she said, "I, I...I'm dying"

Christian tried to hush her. The camera moved to each face of the cast, their disbelief and sadness showing plainly on their faces as they watched Christian hold Satine in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Satine whispered brokenly.

"You'll be alright" Christian repeatedly said, trying to reassure her, but also trying to reassure himself.

"I'm cold." she said. Christian looked over her helplessly, he didn't know what to do. "Hold me." she said, and he did just that. The camera moved so you could see the naked fear in Christian's eyes. I cried harder, this was so unfair on Christian. He moved back a little so he could look into Satine's eyes. Satine smiled briefly and she said, "You've got to go on Christian."

Christian shook his head. "I can't go on without you."

"You've got so much to give." Satine whispered. She reached up and touched his face. "Go," she continued, "Tell a story, Christian."

"No." His voice was strangled, his face so full of pain.

"Yes," she said, "Promise me."

He didn't answer. He didn't want to promise that.

"Promise me." She said again, with a little more strength. His face contorted in a vast amount of pain. She nodded for him. Making him promise.

"I'll always be with you." She whispered. She smiled and Christian kissed her one last time. And then she died in his arms.

I was overcome with tears. They flowed thickly and freely down my face. I heard Christian's cry of anguish, and it wasn't just my eyes that felt the sadness of the moment, it was my whole being, feeling Christians pain. My throat was constricted and my heart hurt. I cried all the way through the end credits. The screen went black and I got up to turn everything off. I exited the cinema room and walked clumsily towards my bedroom. But as I was walking down the hallway, I walked into something, or more accurately, someone. I lost my balance and fell to the floor, surprised.

"Oh goodness, are you okay? I'm terribly sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going..." I looked up to find a boy, I would say about eight, looking down at me apologetically. I stared at him for a second, and then proceeded to get up. His fluency in speech told me that he might be one of Artemis' relatives.

And, speak of the devil, Artemis strolled down the hall.

"Abby!" he said, spotting me. "I see you've met Nath – are you alright?" he looked at me with real concern, which gave me a weird comforted feeling.

"I'm fine," I said, "I just watched Moulin Rouge, that's all."

"Ah." Said the boy, nodding, "A tear jerker that one, I understand the reason of your tears now, that movie is very sad." I stared at him incredulously.

"This is Nathaniel," Artemis introduced, "he's a cousin of mine. He has inherited the Fowl intelligence, as you may have noticed, and he's going to be staying here for a couple days."

I nodded and held out my hand, "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"And you, also." Nathaniel said, shaking my hand. "Artemis has spoken highly of you."

"Oh...Um, Thanks." I said a little awkwardly.

"Okay!" Said Artemis, "Nathaniel, can you please go back to your bedroom. I'll be with you in a moment." Nathaniel nodded and then smiled widely at me, "Goodbye, Abby!"

"Bye." I said, raising my hand and waving at him and he walked off down the hall.

Artemis chuckled. "He's a bit of a day dreamer, that one. Intelligent, but he tends to drift off." I smiled, "I agree, he has that air about him." Artemis stared at me for a couple seconds, his eyes a little wider than usual. Then he looked away and asked, "Did you call your aunt and uncle?"

"Kind of." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"'Kind of'?" Artemis quoted. I looked up to find him looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I looked away again.

"Well, I did call _somebody_...it just wasn't my aunt and uncle." I said.

"And who was this 'somebody' you called?"

"Her name's Rachel." I said, looking at him. "I called her yesterday. I thought she would be the most understanding when it comes to my situation."

Artemis just looked at me. I looked away, again. He took in a breath.

"I suppose it's a start. But Abby, you really do need to call your aunt and uncle, they are your guardians and have a responsibility over you. If you don't call, _we're_ the one's that get into trouble. Your state is something they need to know about." Artemis said.

I nodded. "I know, it's just...hard."

There was silence for a couple seconds, and then Artemis said sympathetically, "At least _try,_ Abby." He put his hand on my shoulder briefly and then turned and walked down the hallway to Nathaniel's room. I felt a little tingly feeling from where he touched me. _Cut it out, Abby._ I thought, _don't let your stupid puberty emotions get to you. He's just a boy...a good looking one._

I shook my head and entered my bedroom, nervously picking up the phone that sat on my desk.

* * *

**If you are seriously deprived of movie classics, the movie in this chapter was Moulin Rouge. The best of Baz Luhrmann, in my opinion. Lol, I actually cried while typing that whole part. Gosh, it is such a sad movie, Ewan McGregor's acting is just...like...wow. He knocked dead his part.**

**Well! I updated a lot faster this time! I'm a few days later than what I set myself, but I still updated within a monthly time-frame.**

**Nathaniel, in case you haven't guessed, is No.1. Being protected from the claws of Opal Koboi. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, Opal Koboi is just so much fun to mess around with ;)**

**Ooohhhh Arty and Abby, sittin' in the tree, K.I.S.S – Ahem, sorry. Formal-ish-ness returned. **

**The next chapter....is mush. Once again. I'm still thinking on which direction to take. It's either focus on Abby, and her trying to rebuild what she destroyed at home; Or Artemis, his battle with Opal Koboi. But I don't know what to do with the Artemis part, so it would take longer to update. I put a poll up on my profile (it's the first one I've done, I **_**hope**_** I did it right). So go vote! :)**

**I think I've covered everything. My prayers go out to the people affected by the earth quake and the tsunami. I **_**think**_** Australia felt the earth quake. I mean, it was just a tremor, but we felt it all the same.**

**Oh yeah! School starts in a couple days for me :( but its fourth term, on the home run (thank God), so it'll be stressful. I've got way too much homework that needs to be done as it is. Urgh -_-' high school sucks.**

**Oh dear, I've said way too much. I'll shut up and go now.**

**Just quickly: review please :)**

**Cookies,  
Maddie :)**

***I do not own Artemis Fowl, the totally psychedelic Eoin Colfer does.***


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!! And I'm terribly sorry, I hate it when other authors do this, but I'm going to be a hypocrite and do one myself because I really need to say this:**

**I have some bad news, and some bad news. Which did you want first?**

**Okay, the bad news.**

**I've lost my USB. And my USB just so happened to have held the fourteenth chapter (completed, may I add). Now, I believe the last time I saw it was at school, in a computer.**

**The bad news.**

**I don't go back to school for another two months, since it's Christmas holidays and all. (Aussie's have their big holiday at Christmas, since it's summer and it would be wiser if we had access to air conditioners when the heat really starts kicking in and everyone's practically dying in 40°C heat. Although, I have the feeling that we're going to get very close to 50°C at some stage. This is why I hate summer.)**

**So since I don't go back to school for another two months, and my USB's at school, it means I won't be updating for another two months (not that that's a huge amount of time when it comes to this story XD)**

**BUT**

**There is a silver lining.**

**I will try my best to write the chapter all over again. I don't have the most fantastic memory in the world, my job is asking for my assistance 24/7 due to Christmas, and I have 3 younger nagging brothers that want my attention 24/7 because mum and dad are flat out with work as well; but I will try to write this next chapter. I'll make time I can't promise to have it up within the next week or anything but I promise I'll try to have it done by Christmas**

**If not: I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a brand spankin' New Year 2010 BABY!! WOOOOO!!!**

**Cookies,  
Maddie**


End file.
